A Vampire In England
by CrazyHetaliaFan
Summary: Ringo meets George Harrison, the lead guitarist of the Beatles and also a vampire! But that was in Hamburg and now they're back in England! Now Ringo is their drummer but George wants Ringo's blood so he tries every chance he can get to get it! So he uses hypnotism on him but he keeps on failing because of John and Paul! So George needs that one good chance and luckily he'll get it


A Vampire in England

Summary: Ringo meets George Harrison, the lead guitarist of the Beatles and also a vampire! But that was in Hamburg and now they're back in England! Now Ringo is their drummer but George wants Ringo's blood so he tries every chance he can get to get it! So he uses hypnotism on him but he keeps on failing because of John and Paul! So George needs that one good chance and luckily he'll get it!

Paring: Vampire George/Ringo

Timeframe: 1962 After Ringo joined the Beatles

Rating: T

Warnings: Slash, vampires, hypnotism, blood, and language.

The Beatles © Themselves and Story © me

1st Attempt:

Ringo looked around and he saw George "'ey Georgie!" Ringo called and George smiled at his lover. He walked over to Ringo and George kissed him lightly. George gently made Ringo look up at him and Ringo blushed. "Love yeh Geo." "Love ye too Ritchie." Ringo's clear blue eyes looked cloudy and George smiled. Ringo was completely under his spell and George's eyes turned red along with his fangs coming out. He went close to Ringo's neck but then "'ey George!" John yelled and George quickly stopped and his fangs went away and his eyes turned normal "What John?!" He asked annoyed, John replied "We need ye both to talk to Eppy!" "Why?" "'e wants to see yeh both." George sighed and Ringo shook his head, trying to remember what had happened "Georgie?" "We need to talk to Brian." Ringo nodded and they both went to Brian.

2nd Attempt:

George was alone with Ringo and George tried something similar but different. There were a few fans chasing them, because they had heard them at the Cavern and the duo ran into an alley. "_Perfect!_" George thought and Ringo sighed "That was close!" "Yeah too close." "I 'ate it when that 'appens!" "Same 'ere Ritchie." Ringo sighed and George looked at him. "Yer eyes are the bluest Ritchie." He said while looking at Ringo's blue eyes. Ringo blushed and he smiled. Then his eyes drooped down a little along with his eyes going dull. Ringo was completely under again. George's eyes turned red and his fangs came out and he went over to Ringo's neck. His fangs almost sunk into the drummers neck when "Geo! There yeh are!" Paul exclaimed and George growled as his eyes and fangs turned back to normal. "What Paul?" "We're recording in a few!" "Okay." George kissed Ringo quickly on the cheek and Ringo looked at George, the spell broke off and Ringo frowned.

3rd Attempt: (3rd times a charm right?!)

Damn, George really wanted Ringo's blood! Damn John and Paul interrupting his feeding! I mean George didn't want to kill his lover! He just wanted his blood! George growled and he looked at the glass of animal blood in front of him. He drank a little of it and he frowned "_Dammit, I fucking 'ate animal blood! I want Ritchie's blood!_" He just dumped it down the sink and he went over to Ringo who was sitting on their bed reading.

"_Should I bite 'im while 'e's not hypnotized it makes it 'urt less but then the victim doesn't know what 'appened…._" George thought and he shook his head. Ringo was his lover not some random victim, like all the birds in Hamburg he drained. Ringo kissed George lightly on the cheek. George smiled and he and Ringo went outside. It was around ten at night and a small light was on. George kissed Ringo and Ringo felt like he was drugged. His eyes went cloudy again and George smiled. It was going to work! He would be able to feed without any intruptions! His eyes turned red and his fangs came out. "Sorry Ritchie, I'm 'ungry." He slowly put his mouth on Ringo's neck and he almost bit down. "George! Do that in yer own room!" Paul yelled and George growled. Another time failed.

4th Attempt (C'MON! LET ME FUCKING DRINK HIS BLOOD ALREADY!)

George really wanted it now! He could smell Ringo's blood, it smelt good! He wanted it! He could hear Ringo's heart beating too! He just gently made Ringo look at him and then Ringo was put under George's spell. George made Ringo back up to a wall. His eyes turned red and his fangs came out. George quickly put his mouth on Ringo's neck and he bit in. His fangs sinking into his lover's throat. Ringo cried out and George realized that Ringo didn't fall completely under like he thought. "G-Georgie!" George started drinking Ringo's blood. It tasted sweet like he thought it would. He kept on drinking that precious red life that kept his Ringo alive. "S-stop!" Ringo begged but George didn't listen.

George wanted all of it but he didn't want to kill Ringo. He pulled out and he caught Ringo in his arms. The poor drummer felt light headed and that George had drained most the life out of him. George licked the extra blood off of the wound in his lover's neck. "Yer mine." George said and Ringo repeated "I'm only yers, Georgie." That bite made Ringo, George's and that no other vampire would be able to bite him until George said so. Ringo started shaking and George kissed him. "Yer blood is what I've always craved Ritchie." Ringo nodded and George held him tight. Ringo was cold and that he almost lost all of his blood to the man who said he wouldn't hurt him...but George was a vampire and Ringo was the prey while he was the predator.

Epilogue: Drinking More of Ringo's Blood! :D

George was hungry again and he wanted Ringo's blood. Ringo didn't mind George drinking his blood just as long as he wasn't killed. George licked his lips and he grabbed Ringo. He tilted his head and his fangs sunk into his neck. He started messily gulping down Ringo's blood. Ringo cried out as George sucked as hard as he could do get more blood. Ringo felt weak and his legs buckled "G-Georgie! George! S-stop! Y-yer g-going to kill me!" Ringo screamed and that's when John ran in "George! Stop!" Ringo stopped breathing. George let up and he looked at Ringo "R-Ritchie!" Ringo's eyes were closed and his neck was still bleeding. "Geo! Yeh 'ave to turn 'im...'e'll die!" "B-but John!" "No!" George kissed Ringo "I'm sorry baby! I 'ave to do this." George bit into his wrist and he put some of it in Ringo's mouth and he closed Ringo's mouth. He sat Ringo down and John said "Don't be so upset son, ye didn't mean to almost kill Rings." George nodded and Ringo's eyes shot open. He gasped in pain "Geo?" John asked "Was there any vampire venom in yer blood?" "I don't know!" George yelled and Ringo screamed in pain. George grabbed Ringo and he held him close. Ringo cried out in pain again. "I'm sorry, Ritchie." George whispered and Ringo's screams stopped, he fainted in George's arms. George embraced him and John said "Put Rings to bed, and I'll make sure Eppy doesn't bother yeh."

George nodded and he carried Ringo to bed...even though they were vampires, they'd still be together and everything would be okay. The Beatles were best friends and they'd be a big hit...no they'd be bigger than Elvis! 'TO THE TOPPERMOST OF THE POPPERMOST JOHNNY!' They'd all yell and they'd all be friends till the end.

-Fin-


End file.
